1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse bit for use with a horse to connect reins to the mouth of the horse to control the horse in horse riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known horse bit includes a pair of right and left metal shafts (also referred to as mouthpieces) having one end portions joined to each other, and metal rings (also referred to as cheeks) mounted to opposite end portions of these mouthpieces and connected with reins. The one end portions of the mouthpieces are ring-shaped. The mouthpieces are coupled to each other by the ring-shaped portions. Specifically, the pair of mouthpieces are coupled in such a manner that one ring is coupled to the other ring like a chain to form interlocking rings. The cheeks are rotatably inserted into holes formed in the opposite end portions of the mouthpieces.
The horse bit having the mouthpieces coupled by the interlocking rings is advantageous, because its construction is simple. But, the mouthpieces coupled by the interlocking rings do not move freely relative to each other. In addition, during use, the interlocking rings make contact and emit a noise. This may cause the horse to get nervous.